Silente
by Nessa Hiwatari
Summary: (...) seu objetivo estava completo e a mensagem enviada com sucesso. - Para o desafio das frases.


# Bakuten Shoot Beyblade não me pertence.

# Semi-UA

Boa leitura.

...

...

Era pouco mais que cinco da madrugada e certo bicolor estava sentado no alto de um depósito abandonado – e quase a beira de um desabamento. Não pensava em nada em especial, mas permanecia em alerta mesmo na escuridão do bairro.

...

_Pouco depois do meio dia, Kai estava andando pelas ruas transitadas de Bey City, as mãos nos bolsos e o olhar posto em nada específico. Era um dia como qualquer outro, exceto por um pequeno empecilho._

_- Líder! – ouviu ao longe uma voz familiar. Parou, esperando._

_Logo Stuart surgiu notavelmente assustado._

_- Fale. – mandou não gostando do semblante do guri._

_- Pegaram um dos nossos. – e entregou-lhe um bilhete surrado. _

"_**I dare you.**__"_

_Um desafio que julgou comum, fora o fato dos "reféns". Franziu a testa, notavelmente alterado e amassou o papel no processo._

_- Desgraçados. – cuspiu irritado._

_._

_Em passos apressados rumou para o local indicado, um prédio relativamente alto e empoeirado pelo tempo – fora o fato de nem sequer estar inteiro. Levava consigo Trevor e Stuart._

_Quando a sola da caneleira rangeu no seixo, a porta já se abria rente aos três, revelando cerca de cinquenta pessoas dentro da construção. Kai abriu os olhos enormemente._

_- Que inferno...?_

_O bicolor estalou o pescoço notavelmente arreliado, quase fora de si, seus olhos cintilaram em puro ódio e partiu para cima do grupo sem pestanejar._

_Como líder da gangue mais temida, fugir estava fora de questão, e francamente, o filho da mãe responsável pela abordagem estava malditamente o subestimando. Foram meia hora de murros e chutes, pedaços de cano amassados e beyblades estraçalhadas no chão poeirento. O que sobrou foram não menos que quarenta e nove corpos inconscientes espalhados aleatoriamente pelo recinto, o último ainda "ileso" estava encurralado com o rabo entre as pernas. O garoto soltou um grito abafado quando se encontrou entre o líder dos Blade Sharks._

_Kai o olhou penetrante e o puxou pela gola. Lambeu seu próprio lábio ensanguentado e aproximou os rostos._

_- Quem foi? – exigiu._

_- W-Willian, do leste. Eu fui obrigado, eu juro! – exclamou a beira de um colapso._

_- Kai! – ouviu o líder de longe, mas não era nenhum conhecido seu. – Na madrugada de amanhã, um duelo um a um. – o garoto logo após correu como se sua vida dependesse disso._

_Voltou o olhar para o outro a quem sustinha pela gola e descontou toda a sua frustração num único soco._

_..._

Olhou para o céu escuro e sem estrelas e suspirou largamente. Não estava cansado, não fisicamente, e detestava admitir, mas estava aflito. Perder um dos seus não tinha nenhuma graça. Não que fosse de todo preocupante, mas como líder isso era uma grande afronta.

- É hoje? – perguntou o jovem de badana.

Kai estalou os dedos um a um, era obvio em sua expressão.

O bicolor olhou para baixo e viu o grupo relativamente grande de bey-lutadores, estava tudo pronto.

Caminharam todos sem nenhuma pressa. Suas únicas armas eram lançador e beyblade – além, claro, de deus próprios punhos.

Quando enfim chegaram ao parque deserto. Acima do brinquedo mais alto, Kai notou quem julgava ser Willian, líder da não muito conhecida "Gangue do leste", um bando de garotos relativamente mais velhos do que os seus – não que isso importasse realmente. Só o que sabia era que o líder não era da cidade, nem do país, segundo suas fontes, era americano e depois do bilhete, não duvidou. Ao lado do garoto estava Mihail, um de seus subordinados, o estado do garoto era deplorável e Hiwatari se sentiu tentado a mandar todo o seu pessoal para cima do maldito bastardo responsável por aquilo.

- Ora ora, se não é o líder dos Blade... Blade o quê mesmo? Ah, isso não importa. – desceu num só pulo e apontou-lhe a beyblade negra. – Eu esperava um cara enorme e assustador, na verdade qualquer coisa, menos um tampinha arrumadinho, faz o que? A quinta série? – caçoou arrancando gargalhadas da sua trupe.

O Hiwatari apenas o seguiu com o olhar enquanto o outro gradualmente se aproximava.

- Gostou da recepção? – parou frente à cuia de concreto.

Kai, todavia, continuava em silêncio. O estalo do preparo adversário foi o suficiente para o seu próprio despertar e ante uma contagem silenciosa, ambos lançaram ao mesmo tempo com força tamanha que ambas se chocaram em pleno ar, lançando faíscas em todas as direções antes de cada qual aterrissar em terreno informe.

Ambas giraram em torno da cuia em uma velocidade alarmante, algo como um pega-pega, o primeiro que fosse no mínimo tocado poderia perder. Todavia, algo um tanto quanto inacreditável ocorreu e a beyblade negra simplesmente desapareceu. A beyblade azul, que continuava a girar envolta da cuia logo foi simplesmente atacada por algo invisível e Kai, ainda que demonstrasse calma, estava atônito. Com um pensamento rápido, fechou os olhos apenas ouvindo o chiar da adversária enquanto que sua própria ficava quieta no centro, mas não houve nenhum ataque e o som logo desapareceu. O pião azul rumou para a borda como um ato reflexo enquanto a adversária pousava desastrosamente no centro. Era uma batalha de pensamento rápido, mas não eram truques como aquele que derrotaria o atual campeão líder dos Blade Sharks, não senhor.

- Sabre de chamas! – ordenou.

Logo espirais de chamas rodearam a cuia e ao ver algo como uma falha na forma de seu ataque, acertou em cheio a adversária que ricocheteou na borda e ainda em pleno ar foi atingida por cima e despedaçou-se em mil pedaços quando atingiu o chão.

Kai observou satisfeito para o estrago ao redor, simplesmente por que sabia que um ataque psicológico era bem mais eficaz que algo físico. Willian que até então já se considerava o vencedor, ajoelhou-se incrédulo olhando para cada pedaço de sua beyblade desfeita.

Quando Dranzer voltou para o dono, o bicolor caminhou a passos lentos em direção ao americano. Kai olhou-o apático e sem pestanejar chutou-o no meio da cara. O rapaz rolou por alguns metros até parar bruscamente em um dos brinquedos. O bicolor o puxou pela camisa e desferiu dois socos, chegou perto de seu ouvido e sussurrou:

_**I dare you, I double dare you.**_

Sem mais brigas subsequentes, os Blade Sharks rumaram para longe, seu objetivo estava completo e a mensagem enviada com sucesso.

Ninguém desafiava Kai Hiwatari e ficava por isso mesmo...

...

Remate.

...

...

Notas finais: Nem sei o que comentar aqui para além de que... Desafio respondido?

Burra como eu sou, não entendi muito bem o sentindo da frase, mas espero ter me dado bem.

Quando comecei essa one-shot pensei em torná-la em uma longfic, isso dependeria de algumas fanfics, mas quem sabe não sai algo (não agora, mas quem sabe num futuro próximo).

No mais, despeço-me aqui.

Bey-jos e até mais.


End file.
